Speedy weds Scarlett
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Join me, Dude Your Awesome8 as Scarlett, when I finally marry Speedy! Thanks to my best psycho friend forever, Avandra the Mary-Sue Slayer, it's finally here! Warning: SpeedyxOC


(AN:) **Hi there! This is Avandra the Mary-Sue Slayer, writing for my best psycho friend forever Dude Your Awesome8! I hope you like my contribution, and her work, for she is awesome, just as her name says! ^^**

**It's like to thank her for giving me the chance to write for her; I'm very happy with this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or List in Stereo by All Time Low, Hello Brooklyn by All Time Low, or With You by Jessica Simpson.**

**

* * *

**

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

Speedy stood alone, his gift in his pocket, staring at the dance floor. The Titans were having a party at the Titans West tower. As far as he could tell, everyone was dancing to the music. Well, everyone but him, of course.

_She works for the weekend  
mix tape of her favorite bands  
tearin' up the radio  
lost in the stereo's sound_

_She's trouble in a tank top  
pretty little time bomb, blowin' up  
take you down, living in the radio  
lost in the stereo's sound_

The orange haired Titan's girlfriend was the DJ of the party, for his and Cyborg's misfortune. The last one had wanted to be DJ, but the red eyed girl persisted on playing the records herself, and Cyborg knew better than to insist, knowing how stubborn she was once she had decided to do something. Speedy, on the other hand, didn't really mind that his girlfriend was the Titans' DJ, on the contrary, he liked to see her so happy with her computer and records. But that night he wished it was different, for a simple reason; he wanted to give her a special gift.

_She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go, but she's so  
lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
she's out of control, so beautiful  
in stereo, lost in stereo_

_And I've been waiting for so long  
but she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

He looked at her. She looked beautiful in her green tank top. He took a deep breath.

_I have to tell her tonight_, he thought. He walked two steps to where she was dancing to the music she was playing. She was so pretty…she didn't seem to notice the world around her; she was having too much fun! Speedy felt he couldn't interrupt Scarlett when she having such a great time…

What could he do?

_Shake down on a Saturday  
sit back, gotta catch my breath  
'cause every time I see her  
I know she's gonna take it back somehow_

_Tattoos and a switchblade attitude  
snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile  
sex in stereo, didn't turn the radio dial_

Speedy went to the couch to sit down and try to think of something, when he found out it wasn't empty. His friend Fireian was sitting there. He wasn't very comfortable with the idea of dancing in front of all his friends; he had enough of his wedding, though somewhat enjoyed it.

"Hi," Speedy greeted while sitting next to him.

"You haven't told her, right?" he simply asked.

The orange hair guy blushed deeply and muttered something under his breath.

"You know," Fireian said while materializing a small fire in his hands and playing absently with it, "the more you wait to tell her, the worst it will be. I know that from experience, you grow more nervous and insecure as time passes by."

"I see…" Speedy had a thoughtful expression on his face. "But how? She's busy right now and your wife won't move from her side."

Fireian sighed. "Come on, let's go," he said while grabbing the orange head and dragging him through the dance floor to the place where his girlfriend and his wife were.

_She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go, but she's so  
lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
she's out of control, so beautiful  
in stereo, lost in stereo_

_And I've been waiting for so long  
but she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

They got to the mixer where Scarlett and Icyhandra were dancing to the music the first girl was playing from her computer.

"Hey, Andrea," the fire bender called his wife. She immediately went to where he was and kissed him briefly.

"Hi! Where have you been? I wanted to have a dance with you," she said.

"Okay then, let's go dancing," he answered, blushing a bit.

"Really?" Icyhandra couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Fireian sighed. "Just take me to the dance floor before I regret this…" The ice bender squealed and took her husband's hand. The young man stared at Speedy, who muttered a "thank you" under his breath.

_And I'm just a cellophane  
'cause she sees right through me  
I know she's glitter and gold  
and that's just the price I pay  
when I don't even know her name  
she's slipping away_

"What's up, honey?" Scarlett asked, smiling warmly at her boyfriend.

"Uh…well…you see…" the masked her started. He felt his head covered in sweat from the nerves.

The red eyed girl chuckled. He had something in mind and he didn't know how to say it, she could tell, she knew him very well. He was so cute when he did that…

_She works for the weekend  
mix tape of her favorite bands  
tearing up the radio  
lost in the stereo sound_

"I won't bite, Roy," she whispered.

Speedy took a deep breath in and let it out.

_She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go but she's so  
lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
in stereo, lost in stereo_

The sweetness in his girlfriend's voice helped him take a decision.

"Jessica Sollaris," he said her name like a mantra, "would you…" he knelt down and pulled his gift from his pocket; a white gold ring with a small and discrete diamond crimped on its frame. "Would you marry me?"

Silence.

Without knowing, she had stopped the music. Everybody stopped dancing and just started at the couple at the mixer. Scarlett, who now felt like just Jessica Sollaris, felt the tears in her eyes and slowly reached out from the gem to put it on her finger. She finally smiled at the man of her life, knowing that she wasn't just Scarlett, or Jessica Sollaris – no, she was someone more: she was Jessica Sollaris Harper.

"Yes."

Speedy got up and kissed her. None of them heard the rest of the Titans cheer and clap their hands; they had all their attention on each other, for things had changed them, making them become something new and perfect, that would last forever.

_And I've been waiting for so long  
but she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

**

* * *

**

_This city so pretty  
under the moonlight skies, we'll be hanging like a cigarette  
so stunning, start running  
tonight's like a knife – would you cut me with your kiss?  
I bleed, red lips, you're unbelievable  
can't miss this chance to take you out, here's my invitation_

There they were - at a wedding altar their friends made for them at the Titans East Tower, celebrating the ceremony. They had decided that it would be at night, Steel City's nights had a kind of magic they could not describe. The Teen Titans had spent a lot of time chasing and putting criminals in jail so the ceremony would be perfect. Batman and the Justice League had helped them deal with Slade, who according to their forecasts wouldn't be seen again in some time.

Speedy was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie and his mask was still on. Honestly, it was Scarlett who told him not to take it off for she wanted to be the only one who was ever able to see his eyes.

Scarlett was wearing a beautiful strapless neckline white dress with some decoration on the lower part. She had gotten her hair curled and a stylish hairdressing made; she got take some of her curls to stain a half bun. Her veil was attached to her hair, and it was parted in two halves, one that reached past her shoulders and another one that went down to her hips. She was beautiful, and she couldn't stop smiling, which made her look even better.

_Hello Brooklyn, hey L.A.  
Take the streets all night  
'cause we sleep all day  
when the world comes crashing down  
who's ready to party?  
Hello Brooklyn, hey L.A.  
Coast to coast  
I'll take you down in flames  
let the good times roll  
we can let go  
everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world_

Scarlett walked towards the altar where Speedy was waiting. Terra was being her, with her hair up in a bun with two curled strings of hair falling at the sides of her face. She was wearing a green cocktail dress, matching with the Bridesmaid's and the Maid of Honor's dresses and she was throwing flowers on the floor. Bumblebee was the Bridesmaid, she had straighten her hair and she had taken enough patience to do Scarlett's and the other girls' hair. The next was Icyhandra, who had a small pigtail that went from one side of her head to the other. She was helping her sister-in-law carry her veil since she was the Maid of Honor. She was crying with tears of happiness at the emotions of seeing her two close friends getting married.

_This city was your city  
heels on the sidewalk begging for a back beat  
don't worry I fight dirty_

Aqualad, Robin and Fireian stood together watching the lovers getting closer. Fireian and Robin was the groomsmen and Aqualad was the best man. They both had organized Speedy's bachelor party and assisting the quests.

The ceremony took place. The lines were read, their vows were announced, and finally both of them said the words that will now change their lives forever:

_Tonight's like a right hook, knock you off your feet  
I'll be yours truly unbelievable  
can't miss this chance to take you out, here's your invitation_

"I do."

_Hello Brooklyn, hey L.A.  
Take the streets all night  
'cause we sleep all day  
When the world comes crashing down  
who's ready to party?  
Hello Brooklyn, hey L.A.  
Coast to coast  
I'll take you down in flames  
Let the good times roll  
we can let go  
everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world_

Everybody from the entire world was cheering and clapping. Giant screens had been installed in every big city so everyone could watch the wedding, and now it was the part of the kiss, everyone had gone wild with happiness. Then, the party started. Knowing it was Scarlett and Speedy's wedding, it was inconceivable to think of a ceremony without a huge party afterwards. Actually, the whole celebration would be broadcasted on TV. This was possible thanks to a combination of Scarlett's powers and Cyborg's technology. That meant everybody in the world was going to party with them.

_London, Tokyo, Boston, Frisco, DC, Chicago, Baltimore  
(There's a party at the end of the world)  
Toronto, Memphis, Rio, Dublin, Mexico, Paris, here we go  
Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world_

**

* * *

**

_The real me is a Southern girl  
with her Levi's on and an open heart  
wish I could save the world  
like I was Supergirl_

The Teen Titans arrived to the main room, where all the furniture had been removed in order to turn the place into a dance floor. Everyone was waiting for the couple to have their first dance. Speedy took Scarlett's hand, smiling at her. She blushed and took it. The girl had imagined that it would be really easy, that it would be just like all the other times she and her new husband danced before, but for some reason this time she felt nervous.

_The real me used to laugh all night  
lying in the grass, just talking 'bout love  
but lately I've been jaded  
life got so complicated_

Everything was so strange and so unlike her…. The dress, the make-up, the high heels, the ceremony, not even the party seemed too made for her. The heroine never thought she'd ever had any of those things; they weren't made for her after all, were they?

However, everything was real, she had just gotten married and now she was having her first fance with her husband…everything felt like a dream.

_I start thinking about it  
almost forgot what it was like  
to know when it feels right_

They arrived to the center of the dance floor. Everyone was staring at them, and she was terrified. Why was she behaving like that? She was Jessica Sollaris, the girl who loved parties about anything else, and this was a party. Then why was she feeling that way?

Then she looked into Speedy's eyes and she saw it through his mask. Turning from Jessica Sollaris to Jessica Harper hadn't changed her, nervousness was normal in brides and now that she realized that her husband was with her, she didn't feel like that anymore.

_But with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
with nothing but a T-Shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do  
now that I'm with you_

Scarlett took out her veil and threw it on the floor. Her hair fell down in brown waves. She smiled and started dancing with Speedy like it was a normal Friday night. They starting dancing madly, ignoring the rhythm of the music that Cyborg was playing, just enjoying the moment they were sharing.

_You speak and it's like a song  
and just like that, all my walls come down  
it's like a private joke  
just meant for us to know_

Speedy sang this verse while dancing. Scarlett laughed because those lyrics were completely true for them. She melted every time he spoke and they both entered their little world. They both were there at the moment; they didn't even notice the others stepping in to dance with them.

_I relate to you naturally  
everybody else just fades away  
sometimes it's hard to breathe  
just knowing you found me_

All the Titans were dancing with their partner: Robin and Starfire, Cyborg and Bumblebee (Herald had decided to substitute as the DJ so he could be his wife), Beast Boy and Raven, Jericho and Kole, Hot spot and Argent, Aqualad and Terra, Red Star and Pantha, Kid Flash and Jinx and finally Fireian and Icyhandra.

They all seemed to be enjoying the night a lot, but neither did Speedy nor did Scarlett take notice. They were far, far away from everyone, dancing their own way, enjoying the party their own way, their private way. They were spinning, turning around, jumping and doing crazy things. They could barley breathe from the exercise and the feeling they had every time they were together.

'_Cause I start thinking about it  
I almost forgot what it was like  
to know when love feels right_

Scarlett had almost forgotten what it was like to feeling this way. She had been so busy preparing the wedding that she barely had time to do so or even to be with her beloved orange haired man. But now they were together again, she felt perfect, she felt like herself again.

'_Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
with nothing but a T-Shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do  
now that I'm with you  
with you_

She spun a few more times and almost fell, but her partner caught her on time, smiling charmingly. She laughed and punched his arm playfully. Everything felt good and natural when it came to them. Scarlett heard someone cheering and turned around. She saw her friend Icyhandra smiling and saying something to them, both she and Fireian looked very happy, the timid fire bender even whistled at them. Her little sister stuck her tongue at them and took her husband's hand to keep dancing, the four of them laughing just like the old days.

_Come and take me  
love you save me  
like nobody else  
now I can be myself with you_

"My hero," she told him. He put a smug expression jokingly. "In your dreams," she finished, laughing. He began to protest, but she pushed Speedy to get him to dance again. They were laughing like made now.

_I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
with nothing but a T-Shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do  
now that I'm with you_

_I was searching, you were on a mission  
then our hearts combined like a neutron star collision  
I had nothing left to lose  
you took your time to choose  
then we told each other with no trace of fear that_

When the party was over, the couple got ready to get in their nuptial car that would take them to their honeymoon, but right after Scarlett threw her flow bouquet. All the girls that were still not married fought to take the bouquet, but in the end it was Raven who got it.

"Hey, is that an indirect?" Beast Boy said jokingly.

"I really hope so," Raven said, sending a "death glare" to her boyfriend. Beast Boy had long ago learnt to distinguish when she was really sending him a death glare and when she was kidding, because yes, Raven did say jokes, she just had an Azarathean sense of humor, which meant she found threats funny.

_Our love would be forever  
and if we die, we die together  
and I, I said never  
'cause our love would be forever_

Scarlett and Speedy said goodbye to everyone and got into the car, a nice black Mercedes SLK 2011, and rode away into the time of their lives…literally, because they would be together for the rest of their lives.

_The world is broken, halos fail to glisten  
we try to make a difference, but no one wants to listen  
hail the preachers, fake and proud  
their doctrines will be cloud  
then they'll dissipate like snowflakes in an ocean_

They were on their way; they were going to Route 66 and then take a plane to spend a few days in Paris. In that moment, Control Freak, Mumbo Jumbo, Mad Mod and Johnny Rancid appeared and attacked them. Apparently, they had fled from prison and seek revenge on the Teen Titans.

"Looks like an easy fight," Speedy commented.

"You take Mumbo and Rancid; I take Control Freak and Mad Mod, kay?"

"But, Honey," Speedy complaint, "you're gonna stain that beautiful dress, are you sure?"

"I won't stain it, don't worry love," she answered jokingly.

Speedy nodded and grabbed the bow and arrows he had in the car. He took one arrow and before any of the villains could do anything, he shot Mumbo Jumbo and Johnny Rancid electric arrows that left the two villains unconscious.

_Love is forever and we'll die  
we'll die together  
and I, I said never  
'cause our love will be forever_

Scarlett clapped her hands and her black keyboard appeared. She then snapped her fingers and her computer mouse were ready to attack. She jumped on her keyboard and attacked Control Freak with multiples mice that destroyed his control and left him helpless.

The girl then jumped down from her keyboard on Control Freak's face, leaving him K.O. Mad Mod tried to hypnotize her, but she was quicker; she sent a virus into Mod's scepter that disabled it from working properly. Without his weapon, Mad Mod, being a coward as he was, tried to run away, but she easily caught and overthrew him.

Meanwhile, Speedy handcuffed every villain and called the Titans, who arrived just in time to take the unfortunate four to the police, allowing the couple to stay out of work, since it was their honeymoon and all.

_Now I've got nothing left to lose  
you take your time to choose  
I can tell you now without a trace of fear_

"Uh…well…" Speedy started.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry…about that. I didn't want our honeymoon to get ruined by villains…"

"Ruined?" Scarlett asked, with a curious expression on her face.

Speedy looked at her in surprise. Wasn't she disappointed about the beginning of their lives together wasn't a start in a vacation?

"Come on, Roy, don't you think that was awesome, fighting those numb heads?"

The archer stared at his wife in awe. She would always be full of surprises for him, especially her reactions…and he loved it.

He smiled. "If you put it that way…yeah, I'd say that was good."

"Only good?" Scarlett repeated in question.

"Well, yeah, it was, like you'd say…_awesomely awesome_."

She beamed and hugged her husband. Then they looked into each other's eyes, red meeting red, and kissed. It would be a great honeymoon and a great life to live, if they were together, and they could tell they would.

Always and forever.

Because their love was forever.

_That my love will be forever  
and well die, we'll die together  
and I, I won't ever  
'cause our love will be forever._


End file.
